Too complicated
by Cynthisa
Summary: Bella arrive à l'université avec sa meilleure amie et sa cousine. Elle a laissé son homme à Forks et n'a qu'une envie, le retrouver. Mais ce ne sera pas si simple.
1. Chapter 1 : Boston

_"Bella ou celle qui ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut, qui elle veut, où elle le veut, quand elle veut et comment elle le veut"_

_Bien entendu, aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer l'auteur de l'incroyable saga Twilight. _

**Too Complicated**

Chapitre 1 : Boston

Je n'arrivais pas à me réjouir totalement de ce nouveau départ. J'étais consciente que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi et que j'avais réalisé le meilleur compromis possible. Mais rien n'y faisait, mon cœur était resté à Forks. Je quittais le patelin de mon enfance pour une vie de citadine à l'université de Boston. Nous étions trois à partager un appartement sur le campus universitaire. Aménagé de façon moderne et dépourvu de pratiquement toutes cloisons, cela ressemblait plus à un loft. Ma cousine était étudiante en deuxième année d'agencement d'intérieur, son rêve étant de réaliser des décors pour le cinéma. Elle avait trois ans de plus que moi et nous n'étions pas franchement les meilleures amies du monde. Rosalie avait un caractère exécrable. Très susceptible, elle était tantôt adorable et enjouée, tantôt d'une humeur de dog allemand. Mieux valait ne pas la croiser dans ses mauvais jours. Mon père m'avait imposé cette colocation, il refusait catégoriquement que je m'installe dans une ville où nous n'avions pas de famille. Heureusement pour moi, ma meilleure amie était du voyage. Angela avait visité Boston quelques années auparavant et était littéralement tombée sous le charme de la ville. Sa joie fut immense quand je lui annonçai mon inscription sur la côte est. Etudiante en histoire, elle se destinait à une carrière de conservatrice de musée. L'enthousiasme débordant de mes colocataires face à cette nouvelle existence ne dépeignait que trop peu sur moi. Je n'arrivais pas à _l _'oublier, _il_ était resté là-bas et c'est pourquoi j'étais incapable de me complaire dans cette nouvelle vie d'adulte.

La résidence où je m'installais était adorable. Tout semblait facile, les étudiants paraissaient tous amis, ils s'entraidaient de bon cœur et des fêtes avaient lieux tous les soirs. Le monde des Bisounours, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Cette atmosphère m'agaçait plus qu'autre chose, je n'étais pas prête pour cette nouvelle étape. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard, dans deux jours les cours commençaient. Rosalie entreprit de nous faire visiter les campus. Les filières étaient réparties en différents secteurs. Bien entendu, mon bâtiment de journalisme était le plus éloigné de notre appartement, j'en avais pour ¾ d'heure de marche quotidienne. Les bâtiments d'Angela n'étaient pas trop éloignés des miens et se trouvaient face à la B.U, je n'aurais pas beaucoup à marcher pour la retrouver. Rosalie avait plus de chance, ses locaux étant les premiers, elle n'avait besoin que de 5 minutes pour s'y rendre. Un léger sentiment d'agoraphobie s'insinuait en moi. C'était grand, c'était trop grand, je finirai tôt ou tard par me perdre et cette fois, _il_ ne serait pas là pour me retrouver. La cafétéria se trouvait à l'entrée du campus et elle était continuellement bondée, mieux valait rapporter son déjeuner et s'installer sur l'herbe d'un des nombreux parcs embellissant l'université. La visite s'éternisait et j'étais éreintée, Angela aussi soufrait de nos 9 heures de car. Rosalie qui s'écoutait parler, ne s'apercevait de rien. A l'entrée de la résidence, nous rencontrâmes l'une des camarades de ma cousine et accessoirement notre voisine de pallier. Elle s'appelait Alice, étudiait l'art du costume cinématographique et partageait donc quelques cours avec Rosalie. Sa colocataire, Jessica, était parait-il une véritable peste. Elle était donc ravie de rencontrer de nouvelles amies. Cette fille respirait la joie de vivre et sa gaité était communicative. Nous finissions ainsi le chemin toutes les quatre. Alice nous invita à diner chez elle, ma cousine acceptait derechef mais Angela et moi étions mortes de fatigue et ne désirions qu'une chose retrouver notre oreiller. Alice nous enlaça tendrement l'une après l'autre. Elle était très amicale pour quelqu'un que nous venions de rencontrer, également très tactile, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir un certain effroi, elle était probablement un peu dérangée. A peine m'étais-je glissée sous les draps que je m'endormis, mes dernières pensées allant vers _mon homme _que j'avais laissé à Forks.

Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone, mon portable hurlait « she hates me » des Puddle of Mudd. C'était la musique préférée de _mon amoureux_, _il_ l'écoutait toujours en boucle lorsqu'_il_ travaillait et c'était _lui_ qui me l'avait téléchargé juste avant mon départ. Je décrochais encore somnolente et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque j'entendis _sa_ voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bella ? »

« Mon amour ? Oh tu me manques t'as pas idée à quel point ! »

« A ce point ? Mais on s'est quitté hier. »

« Je sais, mais je me sens perdue ici. »

« Tu as Angela et…Rosalie, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais toute seule. »

« J'y arriverai pas mon amour, je suis qu'une loque quand t'es pas là. » J'entendis un puissant rire roque.

« Je t'aime Bee. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« On a toujours su qu'on en arriverait là un jour. »

« Je sais mais ça me tue »

Rosalie également réveillée par mon téléphone avait envisagé dans un premier temps de me balancer ses oreillers à la figure. Mais, sa curiosité maladive avait eu raison d'elle et ma cousine s'était approchée d'Angela pour obtenir plus de détails quant à mon mystérieux interlocuteur.

« Avec qui est-ce qu'elle parle ? »

« A-t-on avis ? »

« Non, elle est encore avec lui ? Depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est l'homme de sa vie voilà tout. »

« Ce crétin ? Charlie doit être ravi. »

Ma meilleure amie coupa court à la discussion en s'enfonçant sous sa couette. Rosalie trop excitée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Je n'arrivais pas à lâcher le téléphone. _Mon homme_ toujours de l'autre côté de la ligne me manquait trop, je n'avais pas le courage de le quitter à nouveau même si cette fois c'était purement symbolique.

« Je passerai te voir bientôt mon amour. Profite de ta rentrée, ne gâche pas tout à cause de moi. »

« C'est moi qui ai tout gâché en partant. »

« Ne dit pas ça, c'est parfaitement faux. Nous savions depuis le début que tu devrais partir un jour ou l'autre, ton père nous aurait assassinés autrement. » Je riais à sa blague mais le cœur n'y était pas.

« Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir me rejoindre. »

« On en a déjà parlé Bee, si j'avais su que notre relation deviendrait aussi importante pour nous, jamais je ne me serais lancé dans cette histoire. Mais, maintenant c'est trop tard et je ne peux pas laisser mon père gérer ça tout seul ! »

« Je sais, c'est toi qui as raison. C'est juste que… »

« Pour moi aussi c'est dur mon amour. Mais, on va très bien s'en sortir tu verras. » Le cœur serré, je ne réussis à articuler que trois mots :

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi encore plus Bee. »

_Il_ avait raccroché mais je gardais le téléphone portable collé contre mon oreille, comme pour prolonger une étreinte que nous n'avions pas eu. Je me levais du canapé en cuir un peu sonnée par ma conversation. L'esprit dans la lune, mon tibia rencontra la table basse en verre placée entre la télévision et le sofa. Je m'écroulais sur l'un des fauteuils à côté de moi, les deux mains plaquées sur ma jambe, étouffant un cri de douleur. Angela s'était levée d'un bond et accourait à mes côtés, Rosalie pouffait en m'observant du coin de l'œil. J'en étais certaine à présent, cette ville ne m'aimait pas, je n'arriverai jamais à m'intégrer. Je ne quittai pas mon lit de la journée. Angela avait accepté de visiter la ville avec ma cousine que lorsqu'Alice proposa de me tenir compagnie en attendant, elle refusait de me laisser seule. Ma voisine passa la journée à me venter les mérites de la fac, à m'expliquer succinctement sa vie, à me poser des questions sur la mienne (ce qui avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps)… Cette fille était atypique, c'était certain. Mais, elle était également incroyablement attachante et je l'appréciais dorénavant sincèrement. Notre voisine n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis mais elle adorait les fêtes du campus et rencontrer du monde. Elle me proposa immédiatement de l'accompagner à la soirée donnée le lendemain soir en l'honneur de la rentrée universitaire. Je refusais catégoriquement mais l'éclair dans son regard me laissait entendre que je ne m'en sortirai pas aussi facilement. Elle trépignait d'impatience de me présenter son petit ami. Etudiant en psychologie, il s'appelait James. Ils s'étaient rencontrés l'année dernière à halloween lors d'une soirée costumée, il avait revêtu le costume de Dracula, alors qu'elle avait pris les traits du petit chaperon rouge. Elle avait immédiatement craqué pour son côté mauvais garçon mais, à l'attitude et au look si travaillé. Il était ''incroyablement sexy''. A ces mots, Alice rougit et m'arracha un sourire, le premier depuis que j'avais quitté _mon âme sœur_. Les cours débutaient le lendemain matin et je décidais une fois encore de me coucher tôt.

Le réveil fut plus difficile que la veille. Mon entrain était à son minimum et ma motivation inexistante, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'être dans cette ville, dans cette université, dans cette résidence. Je n'avais pas envie parce que _lui_ n'y était pas, je voulais le retrouver. Les premiers cours ne sont jamais très intéressants, les professeurs nous ont présenté leurs différents programmes et les dossiers que nous avions à rendre. J'avais retrouvé Angela à l'heure du déjeuner et nous nous étions installées sur la pelouse la plus proche de mon bâtiment. C'est alors que je remarquais la proximité de mes locaux avec les bâtiments probablement les plus attractifs de la fac. Du moins pour la gente féminine. Mes cours avaient lieu face aux terrains de sports utilisés par les étudiants en S.T.A.P.S. Des centaines d'apollons, transpirant à longueur de journée dans leurs tenues moulantes. Cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, je n'avais qu'un seul homme dans ma vie et je brulais de _le_ retrouver. La journée passa rapidement. De retour à l'appartement, Alice et Rosalie discutaient houleusement de la tenue appropriée pour la fête de ce soir. Je passai devant elles sans leur accorder le moindre regard, m'affalai sur mon lit et attrapai mon téléphone. J'avais reçu un sms. '' Profite de ta rentrée et ne déprime pas trop, je te fais confiance. Je t'aime. '' C'était _mon homme_. Décidément, la seule personne sur cette planète capable de me redonner le sourire. Je relisais le message pour la 26ème fois quand Alice s'approcha de moi une robe outrageusement courte à la main.

« Bella, tu as prévu une tenue pour ce soir ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine Alice, je ne viendrai pas. »

« Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ta sœur ma dit que tu n'avais pas emporté beaucoup de bagages, alors je me suis dis que je pourrais te trouver quelque chose. Elle te plait ? »

« C'est très gentil Alice vraiment, mais tu te fatigues pour rien. »

« Bella, je sais que l'on vient à peine de se rencontrer mais je t'assure que si tu viens pas à cette soirée, tu vas me le payer très cher. »

« heu… »

« Je te considère déjà comme une amie Bella et je ne supporte pas que mes amis broient du noir pendant que je m'amuse. Et puis tu dois absolument rencontrer mon copain. »

« Bon d'accord, mais je ne resterai pas très longtemps. »

« On verra ça. »

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent les pires de mon existence. Une à une mes amies s'étaient prisent au jeu du relooking. Elles m'avaient fait essayer des centaines de tenues, chaussures, coiffures et autres maquillages. J'étais encore plus fatiguée qu'en arrivant. La fête avait lieu dans un bar loué pour l'occasion, à deux pas du campus. Nous nous installâmes Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Angela et moi à une table en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Je n'arriverai jamais à m'amuser, même si j'y mettais un peu plus de bonne volonté ce serait peine perdue, j'en étais certaine. Alors que les filles discutaient shampoing, garçons et autres futilités, mon esprit ressassait mes souvenirs de Forks et ce que j'y avais laissé. Le seul homme de ma vie, celui que j'avais toujours connu et qui d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne avait toujours été ma moitié. Notre relation amicale durant notre petite enfance s'était muée en gentil flirt à l'adolescence. Un attachement comme en vivent tous les jeunes de cet âge. Cependant, notre entrée au lycée avait été déterminante. _Il_ avait un an de plus que moi et fut le premier à ressentir une évolution de ses sentiments à mon égard. Je n'avais jamais osé lui dire mais me concernant, j'avais toujours été irrémédiablement amoureuse de _lui_. _Il _avait toujours été là pour moi, m'avait toujours défendue, protégée, consolée. _Il_ était mon âme sœur, celui sans lequel ma vie n'avait aucun sens. Sans lui j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Je suffoquais. Littéralement, je ne m'étais pas aperçue que pendant mes divagations, j'avais cessé de respirer. Je fus prise d'une bruyante quinte de toux, mais heureusement la musique couvrait mes gémissements peu glorieux. Je reprenais difficilement mon souffle, le rythme cardiaque encore emballé. Je tournais la tête afin de trouver une parcelle d'air un peu plus fraiche. C'est alors que je remarquai trois garçons installés au bar, visiblement pris dans une discussion très intense. Ils étaient tous les trois très différents. Tout à gauche, il y avait un grand blond, les cheveux mi-long en bataille à l'allure plutôt chétive. A droite, se trouvait un autre garçon légèrement plus petit que les deux autres, les cheveux d'un noir de jais. Le troisième étudiant était beaucoup plus à mon goût, brun, athlétique, il portait le blouson de l'université. Je ne distinguais pas leurs visages, ils me tournaient le dos. Pourtant, j'avais du mal à détacher mon regard de celui du milieu. C'était comme s'il m'appelait, comme si nos deux corps se réclamaient l'un à l'autre. Etrange sensation, le seul homme pour qui j'avais déjà ressenti ça se trouvait à plus de 700 km d'ici.

« Tout va bien Bella. » C'était Alice qui s'inquiétait de me voir ainsi contorsionnée.

« Oui, oui, ça va mieux je te remercie. »

« Tant mieux, James arrive. »

Un très charmant garçon, les cheveux blond, coupés courts, habillé d'un blouson de cuir et d'un jean moulant, s'avançait vers nous. Il arrivait à point nommé. Cela m'éviterait de me triturer le crâne en repensant à l'étrange sensation qui m'avait parcourue quelques minutes plus tôt. Et à mon _homme_ pour qui je m'inquiétais. A Forks, tous nos amis étaient partis à l'université, il était tout seul comme moi. L'ouverture de sa récente entreprise l'empêchant de m'accompagner en ville. Il ne restait plus que quelques lycéens de notre âge et c'était bien là tout le problème. La pire fille du lycée, Lauren avait redoublé sa terminale. Depuis que nous nous connaissions, elle avait toujours tout fait pour m'être désagréable et ça ne s'était pas arrangé quand elle avait appris notre relation. Lauren avait toujours eu un faible pour _mon amoureux_. Et maintenant que j'étais partie, elle avait le champ libre, je n'étais plus là pour garder la main mise son _mon homme_. Non, je devais lui faire confiance, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à tout ça. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à _Jacob_.

*********************************************

**Un grand merci à Beth et Juju pour leur généreuse contribution à cette nouvelle FF. Sans elles cette FF n'aurait pas été écrite aussi vite ! Merci les filles.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Retrouvailles

_Merci à toutes pour vos gentilles reviews, c'est vraiment adorable et c'est l'unique moyen que j'ai de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire alors je ne demande que ça !_

_Vous l'aurez surement remarqué, je suis très longue à poster et je m'en excuse par avance (c'est que j'ai une vie en dehors des FF .lol. et en plus j'en ai deux à gérer). _

_Ce nouveau chapitre s'adresse à un publique avertit. Et oui, premier lemon en vue ! Je fais cependant quelques précisions : la scène manque volontairement de délicatesse, le personnage en action est considéré comme un gros bourrin, campagnard (et pourtant c'est un personnage que j'adore mais pour les besoins de l'histoire je suis obligée de le peindre de cette façon) donc il n'y a pas une once de classe dans ses agissements. Bon j'exagère peut-être un peu mais au moins vous voilà prévenues._

_Enfin, j'espère que la suite de « Too complicated » vous plaira, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Encore une fois, aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer !_

_Et pour finir, merci à ma Juju pour sa relecture et comme dirait ma coupine Beth, Enjoy !!!_

*********************************************

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

**POV Bella**

Nous avions emménagé à Boston depuis six mois déjà et je n'étais retourné à Forks que le temps d'un week-end. Je n'avais pu profiter de mon Jacob que quelques heures à peine, des retrouvailles bien trop courtes. L'éloignement, de plus en plus pesant, me consumait de l'intérieur. Mes amies faisaient tout pour me divertir, mais j'étais constamment déprimée. Sans le vouloir, Alice et James me renvoyaient leur bonheur en pleine figure me rappelant à quel point mon homme me manquait. A l'université, je n'avais que très peu de fréquentations et lors de mes rares sorties, je préférais ne pas trop me mélanger aux autres étudiants. Je n'accordais de l'importance à rien d'autre qu'à mes cours. Les filles de ma classe étaient de véritables pestes antipathiques et les garçons, peu nombreux, semblaient s'être trompés de filière. Aucun intérêt. J'étais devenue une parfaite asociale.

**POV Alice**

Je ne connaissais pas Bella depuis longtemps, mais nous sommes rapidement devenues très proches. Je la considérais comme une véritable amie et depuis plusieurs semaines, son attitude me préoccupait. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de très fêtard ou de très démonstratif, mais elle avait fini par s'isoler complètement. On aurait dit une dépressive. Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné. Elle refusait toute initiative de divertissements et se noyait dans le travail. La raison de tous ses malheurs était plus qu'évidente, son petit ami lui manquait. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais, après toutes les louanges dont m'avait sermonné Bella, j'étais sûre d'avoir affaire à l'homme idéal. Pourtant, ces derniers mois avaient été plutôt houleux. Aucuns des deux ne faisaient réellement d'efforts. Les reproches fusaient et les discussions finissaient presque toujours en disputes. Leur amour était étrange, fusionnel, comme impulsif. Ils tenaient tellement l'un à l'autre que tout ce qui se rapportait à leur relation était exagéré. La moindre critique, le plus petit désaccord était perçu comme une haute trahison. Ils s'aimaient tellement que c'en était presque de la haine. Bella le vivait très mal, elle s'en voulait énormément d'être partie et se jugeait responsable de tous ses problèmes de couple. La vie était pourtant belle à Boston. Nous avions une année plutôt agréable, le temps était doux et aucune grève ne se profilait à l'horizon, un vrai bonheur. Rosalie, comme à son habitude, « testait » la moitié des garçons du campus, Angela avait fait de nombreuses rencontres aussi bien amicales qu'amoureuses et moi, j'étais comblée : petit ami aimant, scolarité studieuse, amies parfaites…le rêve. Enfin, il restait toujours l'amertume de Bella et ça me rongeait pour elle. Je ne pouvais plus rester sans rien faire.

**POV Jacob**

Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait et elle avait raison. J'avais merdé, c'était ma faute pas la sienne. Mais six mois bon dieu ! C'est pas humain d'attendre comme ça. Bella était la femme de ma vie, j'en étais intimement persuadé, mais, parfois il nous arrive de faire des choses sans réfléchir que l'on regrette ensuite. J'avais toujours été quelqu'un de spontané, d'irréfléchi et c'est ce qui lui avait plu. Elle était mon exact opposé, angoissait pour un rien, se posait dix-huit milles questions avant d'agir…avec moi c'était les vacances. J'appliquais à la lettre la philosophie du « carpe diem », vivre au jour le jour, le moment présent, profité !

Je n'avais revu ma chérie qu'une fois depuis son départ. Et même si je l'avais tous les jours au téléphone son absence me pesait. Entendre sa voix, ressentir sa peine, mais ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras était une véritable torture. Un jour où notre conversation fut particulièrement agitée, j'avais mis à sac la moitié de mon garage et étais partis me réfugier à la plage. Ce qui me tuait dans nos disputes, c'était la futilité de nos accusations. Le ton montait pour un rien et les critiques fusaient de toutes parts. Le pire, c'est que j'étais certain que nous le faisions exprès. En l'absence de contacts physiques c'était l'unique chose que nous avions trouvé pour nous sentir proche. J'étais assis sur l'un des rochets dominant l'océan, mes yeux dans le vague fixaient l'horizon sans le voir. Je réécoutais indéfiniment la discussion que nous venions d'avoir et tentais d'analyser nos comportements respectifs. Le vent soufflait plutôt fort et je fermais les yeux. Une main s'était alors posée sur mon épaule.

Je tournai brusquement la tête et jetai un regard noir à l'indésirable. Lauren me souriait tendrement, vêtue d'un coupe-vent rose et d'un bonnet à pompon. Elle semblait frigorifiée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Bonjour Jacob. »

Elle me souriait à présent de toutes ses dents.

« Bonjour »

« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, il y a un problème ? »

« Ecoutes Lauren, c'est gentil mais je préférerais rester seul. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit interrogateur.

« Ah oui je vois, problème de couple. Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

« Lauren, ta sollicitude me touche mais ça ne te regarde absolument pas. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien que tu me laisses tranquille. »

« Ah ça non, certainement pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Bella et toi avez rompu mais quand on est malheureux en amour le meilleur moyen pour déprimer c'est de rester tout seul. Aller, viens je t'invite à boire un verre. »

« Bella et moi n'avons pas rompu ! »

Elle ne m'écoutait plus. Lauren m'attrapa par la main, me tira en direction du parking et me jeta sur le siège passager de sa New Beetle jaune tournesol. Tout en regagnant la place du conducteur, elle se mit à glousser en tapant des mains.

« Tu vas voir, je vais te remonter le moral. »

Me dit-elle en bouclant sa ceinture.

« Et ma voiture ? »

« On repassera la prendre plus tard, maintenant c'est l'heure de la fiesta ! »

Je cherchais par tous les moyens de lui manifester mon agacement mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était tellement absorbée par son enthousiasme que nous étions déjà à Port-Angeles quand elle s'enquit de mon emploi du temps.

« Tu n'avais rien d'autre de prévu j'espère ? »

« Non, mais j'aurais préféré rester seul. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Alors maintenant tu fais ce que je te dis et tu arrêtes de te plaindre. »

Rétorqua-t-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

Elle dépassait les bornes. Nous n'étions même pas de véritables amis, cette soudaine complicité n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je décidai donc d'être un peu plus sec.

« Mais dis moi Lauren, ya pas école demain ? »

Elle parut offusquée mais se ressaisit vite.

« Nous sommes vendredi soir Jacob, c'est le week-end ! »

Son ton était glacial, j'avais touché le point sensible.

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas dû. »

« Je t'en veux pas, je sais que c'est ta douleur qui parle. »

J'écarquillai les yeux et lui souriais bêtement. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à cette remarque.

Cette fille était décidément bien fière, elle n'écoutait personne d'autre qu'elle et malheureusement ses réflexions ne volaient pas bien haut. Nous passâmes la soirée dans un petit restaurant italien près du port. Nous étions placés à l'écart, près d'une baie vitrée avec vue sur la mer. Un peu trop romantique pour un diner entre amis selon moi. Lauren semblait pourtant ravie et pas gênée le moins du monde par cette soudaine intimité. Elle passa la soirée à me vanter les futilités de son existence, le tout en picorant régulièrement dans mon assiette, je détestais ça mais gardais le silence néanmoins. Son aisance me déstabilisait, pour elle tout semblait parfaitement normal. Lauren était peut-être dans son élément, mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Après plusieurs heures, ma patience avait épuisé son quota, je décidais d'écourter cette accablante soirée. Prétextant un mal de crâne, je me levais précipitamment de mon siège, déposais quelques billets sur la table et sortais du restaurant, laissant la jeune fille figée sur place.

J'étais enfin au calme. Je marchai en direction du port et admirai les bateaux le long des docks. Les couleurs qu'offrait le soleil en plongeant dans l'océan étaient sublimes, j'aurais pu rester des heures à les admirer. Je jetai cependant un coup d'œil à ma montre qui affichait déjà 21h. Il était temps que je trouve comment rentrer chez moi. Cela faisait bien une heure que j'avais planté Lauren au restaurant et mon moyen de locomotion s'était envolé en même temps que ma galanterie. J'errais dans les rues de Port-Angeles à la recherche d'un taxi ou d'un visage connu mais c'était peine perdue. Je décidai alors de revenir sur mes pas et m'aventurai sur le parking du restaurant italien. J'avançai tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur mes basquettes boueuses, les mains dans les poches, l'esprit ailleurs. Je trainais les pieds quand mon regard se posa sur une paire de sandales mauves. Je relevai immédiatement la tête et tombai sur Lauren adossée à sa voiture, me fixant bras et jambes croisés.

« Alors? Tu avais l'intention de rentrer à pieds? »

Son ton était plus frustré__qu'énervé. Je ne répondis rien.

« Tu sais Jacob, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ses amis, ça fait pratiquement une heure que je t'attends. »

Une onde d'agacement se rependit en moi.

« Mais bon sang Lauren, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris que j'ai besoin de rester seul ? Tu me soul Lauren, tu entends-ça ? J'en ai marre à la fin. »

« Calme-toi Jacob. Je sais que tu es triste et en colère mais ce n'est pas une raison pour passer tes nerfs sur moi. Je voulais simplement t'aider, c'est tout. »

« Mais je t'ai rien demandé, occupe toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

« Bien, tu restes ici alors ? »

« Je… »

Mon silence s'éternisa.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, que de la gueule! Allez grimpe, je te ramène.»

Mon irritation envers Lauren se transformait petit à petit en une véritable aversion. Je ne la supportais plus, elle m'exaspérait. Je montai dans sa voiture à contre cœur, fatigué par avance d'un voyage qui, j'en étais certain, serait beaucoup trop long. Sur la route, Lauren continuait de m'exposer l'étendue de ses fabulations quant à l'échec de mon couple. Sa voix, des plus irritantes, me donnait mal à la tête.

« Tu sais Jacob, je suis certaine que la frustration sexuelle y est pour beaucoup dans votre rupture. »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait bon sang ! Et pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à croire que Bella et moi étions séparés, ce n'était pourtant pas faute de lui avoir répété le contraire.

« Quand un couple reste éloigné trop longtemps, c'est inévitable. La distance, mine de rien, c'est un véritable tue l'amour. On s'engueule pour un rien, on se fait des reproches. En fin de compte c'est un engrenage sans fin. »

Je couvrais mes yeux de mes paumes et dodelinais de la tête. Quand allait-elle enfin s'arrêter de parler ? Cela devenait littéralement insupportable.

« C'est normal que tu n'ais pas encore la force d'en parler, c'est trop tôt. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra avec le temps. Et puis, une fois que tu te seras libéré de ce poids, tu verras, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux. N'oublie pas que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Ça remarque se voulait gentille, mais elle était aussi pitoyablement pathétique. Des frissons parcoururent mes mains et ma respiration se fit de plus en plus bruyante.

« Le sexe, c'est indispensable dans un couple. Et pour vous qui étiez ensemble depuis si longtemps ça a dû être encore pire. Mon pauvre, six mois d'abstinence, j'imagine à quel point ça a dû être pénible pour toi. »

Je capitulai, c'en étais trop pour moi. Entre mes dents, je répliquai :

« Arrête Lauren! »

« Et puis elle, je suis sûre qu'elle te faisait languir au téléphone. A te raconter ce qu'elle faisait, comment elle était habillée et tout. A aucun moment il ne lui est venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait te faire souffrir. »

« Ça suffit Lauren. »

« Non mais vraiment, qu'elle garce. »

N'y tenant plus, cette fois je criai ouvertement :

« C'est bon Lauren, arrête la voiture. »

Ma voix l'avait surprise et la New Beetle avait fait un écart sur la route.

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête la voiture ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Bon dieu Lauren, arrête cette putain de voiture ! »

« Mais je vais pas m'arrêter en plein milieu de la route et puis le bas côté c'est trop dangereux. »

« Mais merde, le prochain sentier que tu croises, tu le prends et tu stop cette saloperie de bagnole ! »

Elle semblait choquée par mes propos. L'expression sur son visage était apeurée et elle fut prise de légers tremblements. Obéissante cependant, elle bifurqua sur une route boueuse presqu'invisible et en très mauvaise état. Nous continuâmes à rouler quelques instants à travers la forêt puis je l'obligeais à couper le moteur aux abords d'un champ.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça Lauren ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de t'occuper de moi comme ça ? »

Mon intonation, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, se voulait plus calme.

« Mais parce que tu es mon ami. »

« Ami ? Mais on ne s'est pratiquement jamais adressé la parole. Tu haïssais trop ma petite amie pour ça. »

« Et bien c'est parce que je tiens à toi. »

« Mais bon sang Lauren, on se connaît à peine ! »

Son regard se fit plus intense et pour la première fois, je discernais un sentiment de colère dans ses yeux.

« Toi tu ne sais peut-être pas qui je suis Jacob, mais moi je te connais par cœur. »

Je restai bouche-bée, immobile.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Jacob, hein ? Tu es trop stupide pour t'en rendre compte tout seul, c'est ça ? Si j'ai toujours détesté Bella, c'est uniquement à cause de toi ! Mais merde Jacob, tu es aveugle à ce point ? Je t'aime espèce d'idiot ! »

Je la fixai, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ce que je fis ensuite me surprit pratiquement autant qu'elle.

Sans la quitter du regard, je déverrouillai ma ceinture de sécurité, attrapai son menton entre mes doigts et fondai littéralement sur elle. J'attrapai sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes, la mordiller délicatement et goutai avec délice son baume à lèvres gout cerise. Après quelques secondes, je m'écartai de sa bouche prenant conscience de ce qui venait de se passer. Lauren n'osait plus bouger, elle me regardait les yeux écarquillés. Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé quelques instants auparavant m'avaient touchées et même si j'avais du mal à l'avouer, son discours sur le sexe avant commencé à m'exciter. J'avais délibérément interprété sa dernière phrase comme une sorte de feu vert, me donnant le droit de profiter__d'elle. La déception se lut sur mon visage, je m'éloignai de plus en plus de la conductrice jusqu'à reprendre ma place sur le siège passager.

Mon recule eut sur elle l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, m'attrapa par la main et avec un mouvement brusque m'attira de nouveau vers elle. Me cognant au passage contre le pommeau du levier de vitesses, je me retrouvai sur le siège conducteur. A genoux, une jambe de chaque côté de ses cuisses, je l'attrapai par les épaules et la hissai jusqu'à moi. Je mordais goulument dans ses lèvres charnues. Elle laissa échapper un léger gémissement, un mélange de douleur et de surprise. J'avais une totale emprise sur elle et j'adorais ça. Je la plaquai violement contre le dossier du siège. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies. Je sentais le désir monter en moi. Ses dents jouaient à présent avec sa lèvre inférieure. D'une main elle caressait les parcelles de peau que dénudait son décolleté et de l'autre, elle attrapa la poignée du siège et fit s'abaisser le dossier du fauteuil.

Cette fille me rendait dingue. Nous reculâmes tout deux vers la banquette arrière mais le volant se heurtait à mon postérieur. La position était loin d'être confortable mais j'étais surexcité. Lauren avait fermé les yeux et frottait sa nuque contre l'appui-tête. Ses deux mains s'attardaient sur sa poitrine. Elle se malaxait les seins ouvertement et n'en finissait plus de s'humidifier les lèvres. Je plantai alors mes mains sur les siennes et d'un coup sec lui arrachai son chemisier, faisant sauter au passage plusieurs de ses boutons. Elle portait un soutien-gorge en tulle blanche ce qui me laissait parfaitement admirer ses mamelons pointant vers moi. C'en était trop, j'enfouis ma tête entre ses seins et me mis à lécher la moindre parcelle de son décolleté. D'une main habile glissée sous son soutien-gorge, je titillai l'un de ses tétons ce qui lui arrachait d'intenses gémissements. Elle plaça alors ses mains dans mon dos et tentais de soulever mon Tee-shirt. Elle le remonta jusqu'à mes épaules puis se mit à caresser mon échine, dessinant la courbe de mes muscles. Ma main droite arrêta de lui torturer délicieusement la poitrine et passa dans son dos. Sans relever mon nez de son omoplate, je dégrafai son sous-vêtement et le jetai à l'arrière de la voiture.

Par de tendres baisers, ma bouche quittait son épaule pour rejoindre l'un de ses seins. D'un côté, ma langue suçait son mamelon tendu et de l'autre ma main avait repris sa délicieuse torture. Je sentis les ongles de Lauren se planter dans le creux de mes reins et remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale, ces griffures m'offraient une souffrance délectable et je ne pu retenir un râle de plaisir. J'aidai ma partenaire à me retirer complètement mon haut puis rejoignis ses lèvres. Elles étaient chaudes et gonflées. Lauren ouvrait outrageusement la bouche, invitant ma langue à danser avec la sienne.

Ce que je voulais, c'était la torturer délicatement. Lui faire endurer la frustration qui avait été la mienne durant ces six derniers mois. Je luis offrais de furtifs coup de langue, l'empêchant de savourer pleinement le gout de mon haleine. Je passais finalement mes doigts derrière son cou et lui maintenais la tête pour qu'elle ne puisse prolonger d'avantage nos baisers. Mon autre main quitta son sein droit, caressa son ventre, lui provoquant au passage la chaire poule, puis s'arrêta sur les boutons de son jean. Je les déboutonnai un à un, puis glissai ma main dans l'ouverture. J'approchais enfin sa tête de la mienne et lui offrais pleinement ma bouche. Mes doigts dans son pantalon pouvaient sentir l'humidité que lui provoquaient nos caresses. Notre position ne m'offrait cependant que peu d'espace et je ne pouvais continuer l'exploration de son intimité convenablement. Qui plus est, le volant cognait toujours contre mes fesses et j'allais finir par avoir un bleu.

Je retirai alors ma main de son jean, ouvrai la portière et entrainai Lauren à l'extérieur. Je la plaquai contre la porte arrière, collai ma bouche contre son cou puis descendais petit à petit le long de son buste, goutant au délicieux parfum de sa peau. Je m'arrêtai au bas de son ventre, plaçai mes mains sur ses hanches et sans cesser de l'embrasser, attrapai son pantalon et le fis glisser le long de ses jambes. Pratiquement nue et offerte à la froideur de la forêt, elle se mise à grelotter. Je la pris alors dans mes bras et tentai de la réchauffer quelque peu.

Ses doigts, d'abord entrelacés autour de mon cou, rencontrèrent finalement les jointures à l'entrejambe de mon pantalon. Elle se mit alors à frotter sa main contre le tissu. La réaction fut immédiate. Je me sentais durcir à son contact. Ses attouchements se faisaient de plus en plus insistants et mes bras dans son dos resserraient leur étreinte. Elle finit par dégrafer mon jean qui tomba aussitôt à mes pieds. Elle s'amusait à présent avec mon sexe, le prenait dans sa main à travers mon caleçon et entamait un déhanché des plus collé-serré. Elle baissa l'arrière de mon sous-vêtement et plaça ses mains sur mes fesses. Je la serrai encore un peu plus contre moi. Les mouvements de son bassin, pareil à des vagues, collés contre moi entrainait mon érection à son paroxysme. Les mains de Lauren exerçaient une tendre pression sur mon postérieur, rapprochant encore un peu plus nos intimités. Mon sexe tendu frottait à présent contre son bas ventre. Je ressentais une vague de chaleur me parcourir entrainant avec lui un frisson partant de mon bas ventre, remontant mon dos et finissant sa course dans mes bras. J'attrapai alors Lauren par le haut des cuisses, relevai ses jambes et l'obligeai à crocheter ses chevilles derrière mes reins.

Sans cesser notre friction, j'ouvrai d'une main la portière arrière et envoyai ma partenaire sur la banquette. Je plaçai les mains de Lauren sur l'accotoir et lui ordonnai de rester dans cette position. Retournant ensuite au niveau de son bassin, j'embrassai son ventre et sans quitter sa peau, faisais glisser son string jusqu'à ses pieds. Son intimité ainsi exposée, elle s'offrait totalement à moi. Je plaçai l'une de ses chevilles sur mon épaule et suivait avec ma langue les courbes de sa jambe. Arrivé au niveau de son aine, je pouvais jouir du parfum envoutant de son humidité et explorai de mes lèvres son sexe gonflé de désir. Je rencontrai finalement son clitoris et le suçai avidement, je l'attrapai doucement entre mes lèvres et exerçai une légère pression. Lauren laissa échapper un long gémissement, mais ses manifestations de plaisirs n'étaient rien en comparaison avec celles qui allaient suivre.

Tout en m'afférant sur son point sensible, ma main remontait le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à rencontrer l'entrée de son vagin. Je laissai mes doigts découvrir cette intimité puis engageai sauvagement mon index et mon majeur en elle. Sans lâcher l'accoudoir, Lauren se cambra et se mit à gémir bruyamment. Le mouvement de mes doigts en elle associé aux titillements de ma langue sur son clitoris lui procuraient un intense plaisir. Je sentais qu'elle mouillait d'avantage. Ses jambes se contractaient dans mon dos et renforçaient leur pression à mesure que j'intensifiais mes actions sur ses parties intimes. Elle était au bord de l'explosion, ses doigts se crispaient sur la portière et son corps, parcouru de spasmes, s'agitait sur la banquette. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, lâcha la porte, agrippa furieusement mes cheveux et cria ouvertement sa jouissance.

Brulant de désir et jaloux de son plaisir, je plaçai sans attendre mon entrejambe sur son sexe et la pénétrai d'un violent coup de reins. Tout en renforçant mon mouvement de balancier, je plaçai mes mains sur sa poitrine et la pétris avec délectation. Je me couchai finalement sur Lauren. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes fesses et renforçait mes pénétrations en m'accompagnant avec ses pieds. Se relevant sur ses coudes, mon amante tentait de rejoindre ma bouche mais la position était inadéquate. Toujours en appuis, elle plaçait finalement ses jambes de part et d'autre de l'habitacle, m'invitant à entrer en elle le plus profondément possible. La respiration haletante, Lauren fermait les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et gémissait sans retenue. Elle s'effondra finalement sur le siège et arquait ses fesses.

La sensation était incroyable, un courant électrique parcourait l'ensemble de mon système nerveux. Je sentais les battements de mon cœur frapper mes tempes, des perles de sueurs glissaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale, je fus agité de spasmes, ma vision se voilait et en un ultime coup de bassin, je sentis une onde de chaleur envahir ma tête. Ma respiration se coupa et je me répandais à l'intérieur de Lauren en gémissant mon bonheur. Cette dernière atteint l'orgasme pour la seconde fois quelques secondes après moi, alors que mes convulsions agitaient mon membre en elle. Mon flirt serra ses poings dans mes cheveux, se releva et plaça ma tête entre ses seins, je la retenais en plaçant mes bras dans son dos. Elle balança sa tête en arrière et cria l'intensité de son plaisir.

Les yeux clos, nous restâmes dans cette position quelques instants, moi encore en elle, et tentions bruyamment de reprendre notre souffle. Puis, nous desserrâmes précautionneusement notre étreinte et je m'installai sur la banquette, enfonçai ma tête dans l'appui-tête, les jambes de Lauren reposant sur moi.

Nous étions tous deux recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Seul la portière de mon côté était ouverte. Au dehors, le vent s'était intensifié et le soleil avait disparu faisant place à d'épais nuages. En essayant de recouvrer notre calme, nous admirions le champ face auquel nous étions garés. La pluie se mit alors à tomber, rafraichissant l'atmosphère. L'habitacle de la voiture était humide et nos deux corps moites de transpiration, à cet instant nous rêvions tous deux d'une bonne douche. Je risquais un furtif coup d'œil vers ma partenaire. Gênée par notre récente relation, ses joues rosir et elle déglutit avec difficulté.

Je l'attrapai alors par la main et l'entrainai hors de l'habitacle. Conscient mais cependant indifférent quant à notre nudité, je menai Lauren jusqu'au champ de blé que nous admirions quelques secondes plus tôt. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'immobilisai ainsi sous la pluie. Nous savourions cette douche naturelle. Nous relevions la tête et profitions de la délicieuse sensation des gouttelettes d'eau sur nos visages en feu.

Après quelques minutes empreintes de confusion, Lauren finit par se détendre et s'installa sur un ballot de paille posé tout près. Offrant son corps à l'averse, elle était irrésistible. Je n'avais pas bougé, toujours debout en plein milieu du champ, je l'admirais. Les yeux fermés et les bras en croix, je la reluquai durant de longues minutes, sans honte. Malgré la froideur ambiante, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, mon corps était brûlant. Les ébats avec Lauren n'avaient pas réussis à calmer ma ferveur sexuelle bien longtemps.

Sentant un vague d'excitation monter en moi, je m'approchai prudemment du ballot de pailles et m'allongeai près d'elle. Ma compagne semblait paisible, presque endormi. Lorsque je m'approchai, elle réagit à peine. Je me tournai vers elle et, plus délicatement que la première fois, commençai à l'embrasser. Comme si elle était ailleurs, les paupières toujours closes, Lauren se laissait faire. Je me plaçai sur elle sans quitter ses lèvres et me mis à la cajoler tendrement. Sa peau fut parcourue d'un frisson. Lauren osait à peine me toucher, figée, ses bras étaient toujours étendus sur la paille et elle ne regardait pas.

Je reculai doutant de son consentement. Elle releva alors la tête et devant mon expression se mit à sourire. Rapprochant son visage du mien, elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, prit l'une de mes mains et la plaça sur son sein. Je pris alors conscience de son approbation mais également de son désir de tendresse. Je lui offrais mes baisers les plus passionnés et me sentais déjà durcir contre son bas ventre.

Je positionnai l'une de ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, bras tendu et plaçai l'autre sur mon épaule. A genoux au dessus de son corps, je menai mes lèvres sur le poignet de son bras tendu et l'embrassai délicatement. Je suivais le chemin dessiné par son corps, descendant le long de son bras, de son épaule, de son cou puis sur ses cotes. La chaire de poule recouvrait sa peau, mais son sourire était impérissable. Je caressai son ventre du bout des doigts. Lauren plaça ses mains sur mes joues et m'intima de me replacer au niveau de son visage. Je voulais gouter à chaque parcelle de son corps et respirai pleinement son odeur enivrante. La pluie tombait toujours sur nous rendant l'atmosphère étrangement érotique.

Les fines gouttes déposées sur son corps m'invitaient à m'abreuver sur sa peau. Le plus respectueusement possible, je la pénétrai sans cesser de l'embrasser. Mes vas et viens étaient calmes et attentionnés. Mes pulsions bestiales étaient assouvies, à présent, je voulais m'éprendre d'elle comme un gentleman, la rendre heureuse comme elle le méritait. C'était une sorte de remerciement pour ce qui c'était passé dans la voiture. Loin de moi l'idée de tomber amoureux de Lauren. Un donné pour un rendu, j'offrais à ma partenaire ce qu'elle aimait comme elle l'avait fait pour moi précédemment. Le cadre romantique était propice à cette étreinte romanesque. Ses hanches accompagnaient les mouvements de mon bassin et ses mains parcouraient mon dos, me serrant plus fort chaque fois que notre position lui était particulièrement agréable. Elle retenait ses gémissements entre ses dents avec cette mimique adorable lorsqu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Je ne jouissais plus du corps de Lauren, je voulais lui faire du bien, la satisfaire, j'étais en train de lui faire l'amour. Ce n'était plus qu'une histoire de sexe, nous étions passés à autre chose, à quelque chose de plus fort. Cette pensée me heurta et m'arracha un hoquet. Amusée par ma réaction, ma partenaire plaça ses mains sur mes épaules et se rapprocha pour m'embrasser. Plus du tout passive, elle était à présent pleinement concentrée sur notre étreinte. Ne voulant pas l'offusquer, je la laissai faire mais fermai les yeux et tentai de me vider l'esprit. Je sentais la colère que j'avais ressenti en quittant Port-Angeles m'envahir à nouveau. Je serrais les poings et essayais ne rien laisser paraître à ma partenaire, mais c'était peine perdue, je n'étais plus bon à rien. Lauren, surprise par cette soudaine baisse de régime, me fixait interloquée. Pour toutes réponses, je lui souriais difficilement. Elle voulu m'enlacer à nouveau, mais je me retirai d'elle et après un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres me relevai en direction de la voiture.

J'étais une véritable ordure ! J'avais trompé ma femme et je laissais ma maitresse en plein milieu de notre partie de jambes en l'air, sans aucune explication. Honteux, je me rhabillai en quelques secondes et rapportai ses vêtements à Lauren. Cette fille, aussi stupide qu'elle pouvait paraître eut la réaction la plus adroite possible. L'expression sur mon visage transpirait mon mal être, elle me sourit, attrapa ses vêtements et me suivi jusqu'à la New Beetle. Elle me laissa m'installer au volant et garda le silence le reste du trajet. Devant chez moi, elle m'assura qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas compte tenu de ma situation, mais exigeait que nous eusses une conversation en tête à tête rapidement.

Avoir Bella au téléphone ce soir là fut une véritable torture. Je n'eus pas le courage de lui avouer mon infidélité, mais les tremblements dans ma voix avaient éveillés ses soupçons. Je lui expliquai alors ma rencontre avec Lauren, notre virée à Port-Angeles, le restaurant et limitai mes aveux et admettant que nous nous étions embrassés. La réaction de mon amoureuse fut brutale, trois jours sans se parler. Elle m'en voulait et elle avait raison. Si je lui avais confié avec exactitude mon escapade avec sa rivale, je serais mort, tout comme notre relation.

Je refusais de tirer un trait sur notre couple, voilà pourquoi j'acceptai de mentir à ma femme. Mon écart de conduite m'avais fait réaliser à quel point son départ pour Boston risquait de miner notre ménage. En fin de compte, peut-être n'étions-nous pas assez forts pour supporter la séparation. Pourtant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à me séparer de ma Bella, elle serait la femme de ma vie, j'en étais persuadé. Jamais elle ne devait être mise au courant de cette histoire. De mon côté le sujet était clos, mais Lauren restait un problème. Je décidai de me plonger dans le travail pour me vider la tête. Des semaines durant, je restai cloitré chez moi. Je refusai de sortir et de voir quiconque. Mon père et ses clients étaient mes seuls liens avec le reste du monde.

Ma relation avec Bella était amochée, j'entendais l'amertume dans sa voix et je savais à quel point l'éloignement était difficile à vivre pour elle. Cette situation commençait à me ronger, à nous ronger. Je n'avais revu que très brièvement Lauren, je lui avais balancé les expressions habituelles que l'on dit dans ces cas là : c'était une erreur, elle n'y était pour rien, je tenais toujours à elle mais je n'étais pas près à m'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux avec elle… Je ne l'avais plus contredite quant à ma séparation d'avec Bella, c'était plus simple. Elle ne risquerait pas, ensuite, d'aller tout raconter à ma chérie par vengeance.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ma vie semblait fade et inintéressante depuis mon dérapage, Bella me manquait encore plus. Je n'arrivais plus à m'amuser de rien, toujours de mauvaise humeur, je n'étais vraiment plus de bonne compagnie. Je devenais un parfait asocial. Un matin alors que je sortais de la douche, mon téléphone sonna. Ce coup de fil allait bouleverser ma vie.

**POV Angela**

Je ne supportais plus de voir mon amie dans cet état. La mine dépitée, nonchalante et désagréable ce n'était plus la Bella avec qui j'avais passé mon enfance. Le monde pouvait s'effondré, elle ne s'en serait même pas aperçue. Nous ne partagions plus rien, elle refusait catégoriquement tout ce que j'avais le malheur de lui proposer. Comme si elle souffrait de voir le bonheur des autres. Elle était devenue une étrangère et je ne savais plus quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral. J'avais de la peine, non pire que ça, j'avais mal pour elle. Ma meilleure amie était éteinte, elle ne vivait plus, elle errait, agissait par automatisme sans prendre conscience de rien. Même Jacob, quand elle l'avait au téléphone, n'était plus en mesure de la réconforter.

Pouvoir lui parler, mais ne pas pouvoir le voir ou le toucher était encore pire pour elle. Après chaque conversation téléphonique, c'était une Bella déprimée et au bord des larmes que nous récupérions. Qui plus est, son petit ami avait eu le malheur de se faire avoir par Lauren, la principale rivale de Bella. Ils s'étaient embrassés, la belle affaire ! Mais pour ma meilleure amie, c'était un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine. L'homme de sa vie, celui en qui elle avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle, n'avait pas tenu__face à la distance. Il n'était pas assez fort, il avait craqué et elle se sentait responsable. Elle était en colère plus contre elle-même que contre son homme. Elle était rongée par la peur de le perdre et nous, nous étions rongées par la peur de la perdre elle. Je discutais de la situation avec Alice et nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de faire quelque chose.

**POV Alice**

Les mains tremblantes, je décrochai le combiné du téléphone. Je ne connaissais absolument pas mon interlocuteur, mais je tenais énormément à sa petite amie et je me devais de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que celle-ci retrouve sa joie de vivre. La timidité d'Angela l'empêchait de faire elle-même cette démarche. Elle connaissait, pourtant, bien mieux Jacob que moi. La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant qu'une voix grave et très masculine ne réponde :

« Allo »

« Jacob ? Bonjour, je suis désolée on ne se connaît pas, je m'appelle Alice et je suis une amie de Bella. »

« Bonjour Alice. Est-ce que tout va bien? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bella? »

« Je te rassure tout de suite, il n'y a rien de grave. Enfin, je veux dire il n'y a pas eu d'accident, Bella est bien vivante. Mais, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que tout va bien et c'est justement pour ça que je me permets de t'appeler. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Et bien voilà, depuis quelque temps Bella ne va pas bien du tout…psychologiquement. Elle reste cloitrée à la maison, se noie dans le travail, refuse de sortir, elle est comme dépressive. »

« Pourtant au téléphone… »

« Oh s'il te plait Jacob, tu connais ta petite amie, jamais elle n'avouera que quelque chose ne va pas et encore moins à la personne concernée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir à te dire ça, mais si elle est dans un tel état c'est à cause de toi. Plus le temps passe, plus c'est difficile à vivre pour elle. Comment te dire…j'ai l'impression qu'être loin de toi la tue à petit feu. Elle se laisse volontairement dépérir, elle se fait du mal et ne fait rien pour y remédier. Tu es en quelque sorte sa bouteille d'oxygène. Sans toi elle ne peut pas vivre et plus elle passe de temps loin de toi, plus elle étouffe. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour arranger ça ? »

« Je sais que c'est un gros sacrifice, mais le mieux ça serait que tu viennes la voir. Ne serait-ce qu'une journée, c'est très important. Tu comprends, il faut qu'on l'aide à refaire surface, il en va de sa santé. Elle a vraiment besoin de toi. »

« … »

« Jacob ? »

« Je pense que tu as raison Alice. Tu es vraiment une excellente amie pour Bella et tu n'as pas idée à quel point ton coup de fil à été décisif. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je retournais la question dans ma tête, mais maintenant grâce à toi tout est clair. Je fais le plus vite possible et je viens à Boston. Merci beaucoup Alice, merci pour tout. »

Il avait raccroché. Si tout était clair pour lui, c'était loin d'être le cas me concernant. En tout cas, il avait eu la réaction escomptée et c'était le plus important. Il venait à Boston et nous pourrions enfin revoir Bella sourire.

**POV Jacob**

Ce coup de téléphone avait été décisif. Depuis quelques temps déjà, je pensais partir à Boston pour voir mon amour, passer un peu de temps avec elle et mettre les choses au clair. Je n'avais toujours pas l'intention de lui révéler le passage Lauren, ça, j'avais décidé de l'oublier. Mais, je voulais savoir où nous en étions dans notre relation, si nos sentiments étaient toujours les mêmes… Alice m'avait avoué que Bella ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi, j'étais donc aussi important que ça pour elle, je lui étais indispensable.

Il ne m'en avait pas fallu d'avantage, ma décision était prise. L'amour que j'avais pour elle me brulait le ventre, je prenais conscience que ce n'était pas une simple histoire d'adolescents, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux et je ne voulais plus jamais être séparé de ma Bella. Comme d'habitude, je pris ma décision sur un coup de tête, mais elle était catégorique.

Je jetai les affaires dans ma valise sans faire attention à ce que j'emportais. Je n'oubliai pas, cependant, le plus important. J'ouvrai le tiroir de mon bureau et y pris la boite bordeaux recouverte de poussière que j'avais rangé là il y a des années. Je descendais embrasser mon père et lui assurai que nous trouverions une solution pour l'entreprise. Puis, je sautai dans ma Golf et partais en direction de l'aéroport. J'arrivai à Boston le lendemain matin.

Je frappai à la porte. Ce fut une Rosalie à peine réveillée et visiblement de mauvais poil qui vint m'ouvrir :

« Et ben il était temps ! Mais tu pouvais pas choisir une heure un peu moins matinal ? »

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir. »

« Entre, elle dort encore, ELLE ! »

Un peu plus loin dans l'appartement, j'apercevais l'amour de ma vie encore endormi, enroulée dans une couverture. Je m'approchai de son lit et passai délicatement mes doigts dans ses cheveux, puis le long de son visage. Elle avait le sommeil profond. Je posai finalement mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai. Bella se réveilla en sursaut, elle me fixait les yeux écarquillés, au bord des larmes. Je la pris dans mes bars et l'embrassai à nouveau, je sentais les larmes couler sur ses joues. Une fois la surprise passée, elle me sauta dans les bras et me serra le plus fort qu'il lui était possible.

« Bella, mon amour, je suis si heureux de te voir. »

« Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

« Ma puce, il faut absolument que je te dise quelque chose. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je sais bien que ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu propice à ce genre de chose, mais je ne tiens plus, j'ai absolument besoin de savoir. »

« Jacob, tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Bella je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie j'en suis intiment persuadé. La relation longue distance c'est pas fait pour nous, on est trop fusionnels. Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi, tu m'entends ? Quand on est pas ensemble on se détruit et je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Alors, Bella… » Je sortis le coffret bordeaux de mon sac. « Acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ? »


End file.
